


All at once everything is different

by Felixseo (kafkao)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thats all there is to it, jabie, jisung babie, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkao/pseuds/Felixseo
Summary: “Is Changbin hyung home?” When Chan simply shrugs, Jisung continues “Do you think he’ll spoil me if I convince him I was scared of the needle? I want cuddles.”“He’ll cuddle you if you literally just ask.”Jisung grins cheekily before responding,“It’s more fun this way.”orChan and Changbin are way too whipped for Jisung. Jisung is well aware of this





	All at once everything is different

**Author's Note:**

> omg call me late but i literally could not turn up to the party empty-handed so HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAN i lov u but not as much as binsung do apparently
> 
> one day I'll write a 3racha fic that doesn't portray Jisung as a whole baby but today clearly is not that day
> 
> this isn't proof read or betad or anything responsible it's just rushed 
> 
> title taken from I see the light from the Tangled soundtrack wahey

There’s a heavy amount of people on the streets, considering the terrible weather. People in suits rush off in the direction of the subway, school kids in uniforms three sizes too big (clearly been told they’ll ‘grow into it’) dash haphazardly across streets, and young children clutch to guardians’ hands, small and scared in a world too large for them.

Chan thinks about how if it rains in summer, people cancel plans and stay indoors, but when it rains in fall, it’s simply part of their day, another small obstacle in the presence of life’s big ones. It’s funny, how a season can change perspectives.

A strong gust of wind slams Chan’s car door shut just as he wrenches it open, and he sighs, patiently placing his bags- full to the brim with groceries- on the floor before opening it again.

The car is warm, toasty warm, and Chan revels in it before sticking his keys into the ignition and turning the engine on. Chan’s car is old, and it takes a while to do what Chan wants it to, but he holds too much love for it to get rid of it. Plus, Changbin had threatened to file for a divorce the last time he considered it. (_We’re not even married,_ Jisung had told him, and Changbin shot him down with a _and we never will be if you agree to let that car go.)_

Chan has barely driven a minute when Jisung calls him, all excited and loud, probably after having been made to stay quiet for so long.

_“Channie!” _He shrills through the phone, like he doesn’t live with the man and doesn’t see him almost every hour.

“Sungie!” Chan calls back in a mocking tone.

_“Hey,” _Jisung says and Chan can _hear _the pout in his voice, “I’m finished here, when will you come and get me?”

“Just on my way.” Chan tells him, “Don’t go anywhere. I’m not up for searching for you like last time.”

“No promises~” Jisung sings, and then he hangs up before Chan can scold him.

Chan sighs. He feels a lot like the parents he saw on the streets earlier, struggling to maintain their children.

Jisung is _bouncing _when Chan pulls into the parking lot, and Chan prepares himself for the earful he’s probably about to receive. If Changbin were here he’d probably groan and give Jisung a speaking limit like he has plenty of times before, but Chan is always more than welcome to indulge the younger boy, even if a lot of what he says often comes out rushed and jumbled when he’s that excited.

“How was it?” Chan asks once Jisung is seated and strapped in safely.

“Just normal.” Jisung shrugs, “It didn’t even sting.”

“Yeah, blood tests usually don’t,” Chan agrees as he checks his mirrors. A car behind him indicates left and he waits for it to turn in before backing out. “Did you have to wait a while?”

“Not really,” Jisung grins then, all bright and toothy, “There were these kids playing on the little thing-you know that like, mini climbing frame type thing with beads or whatever? Yeah they were trying to turn it upside down or something, so I nudged it with my foot to help them but they _all _toppled over with it.”

“Jisung!” Chan can’t help the surprised laughter that leaves him at this news. It’s so _typical _of Jisung to cause chaos wherever he goes. “That’s so cruel of you.”

Jisung shrugs,

“They shouldn’t have been messing around.” He defends himself. It’s quiet for a moment before he speaks again, “Is Changbin hyung home?” When Chan simply shrugs, Jisung continues “Do you think he’ll spoil me if I convince him I was scared of the needle?”

“Are you going to try and _lie _to _Changbin?”_

“It’s worth a shot. And I want cuddles.”

“He’ll cuddle you if you literally just _ask.”_

Jisung grins cheekily before responding,

“It’s more fun this way.”

Changbin is indeed home when they reach, and Chan can’t help but roll his eyes when Jisung launches himself into Changbin’s arms.

If Jisung acts like a kid around Chan, then he’s a whole baby around Changbin. Changbin will give into Jisung with a simple pout, and both Chan and Jisung know this very well.

_“Hyung.”_ Jisung whines, “I had to wait _so _long and the needle was _so _frightening.”

“Oh baby,” Changbin coos and Chan is about to roll his eyes again when Jisung continues his dramatic whining,

“And Chan hyung teased me the whole way home and was no comfort at _all.”_

Changbin locks eyes with Chan and his expression shows he clearly does not believe a word coming out of Jisung’s mouth, but indulges him anyway.

“How mean.” Changbin says gently, “Will cuddles make it better? Or kisses?”

Jisung juts his entire bottom lip out, looks at Changbin with the widest eyes he can muster, then whimpers,

_“Both.”_

The night comes slow and fast all at once. When Jisung is whining about the throb in his arm and the pain in his head, the seconds seem to drag by. But a whiny Jisung also means a soft Jisung, and soft Jisung clings to Chan whilst he cooks and lays his head on Chan’s shoulder whilst he works. Changbin helps Chan put the groceries away and when they’re done, he places such a gentle kiss on Chan’s lips; it feels more like the brush of a bird feather.

They cuddle up on the couch after dinner, because when the sun sets earlier, so do they. Jisung’s energy is much more mellow once the sun slips under the horizon, all bathed in nothing but a gentle hue and soft touches and sleepy smiles.

“The needle wasn’t scary.” They’re cuddled up so close, Jisung manages to mumble this into Changbin's shoulder despite Chan being between them.

“I know.” Changbin responds softly, reaching out a hand to bring it to the back of Jisung’s neck. He plays with Jisung’s hair, ruffling it up then patting it back down and Jisung sighs in contentment.

“You’re a little brat.” Chan says, neither malice nor bite to his words. They’re said so gently, he could have easily said _I love you_ in the same tone.

“I’m not.” Jisung mumbles anyway, because he _is._

“The biggest brat.” Changbin confirms, then stands from the couch and pulls Jisung up with him before he can protest any more. “Come on, I’m sleepy.” Changbin grabs onto Chan with his free hand and Chan switches the television off and double checks the lights are off too before following his boyfriends to bed.

Jisung is whinier and clingier once in bed, but there’s something beautiful about the way he clutches onto the blankets, hair splayed against the pillow, eyes drawn to the pattering rain outside. There’s the steady drip of a leaking gutter against their window, a bird sits on the ledge before it’s hit with water and flies off again.

Chan thinks Jisung belongs in a Disney film.

Chan and Changbin cuddle up either side of Jisung, protective arms enveloping him as soon as they get in, lips drawn to his neck and cheeks.

_“Hyung,” _Jisung whines out, to whom, neither of them are sure. “That _tickles.”_

“You’re soft.” Chan offers as an explanation, but he stops nuzzling his nose against Jisung’s neck anyway. A yawn escapes him, drowsy and pliable from a long day, so he places his head next to Jisung’s, lying on his side to keep one arm around him.

“Goodnight.” Changbin’s sleepy voice comes from somewhere close by, and Chan thinks he replies, he isn’t sure, as he falls asleep to the sound of gentle rain and soft winds.

It’s funny, how rain is noise but falling asleep to it is peaceful. It’s funny, how summer brings heat and tucking yourself into blankets, against someone else’s warmth is the last thing you’d want, but fall is the total opposite. It’s funny, really funny, how a season can change perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiixseo)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/felixseo)


End file.
